


Dispatch

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [373]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil crashes his car and Clint is first on the scene. This is fluff, don't worry. Nobody gets hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dispatch

**Author's Note:**

> Phil sighed. 

He stared at the damage and couldn’t help sighing again. He was having a good day too. Well, he wasn’t having a bad day, that’s almost the same thing. Now he had this to deal with.

Phil silently thanked the deities watching over him, that it wasn’t Lola he was driving today. Small mercies. 

He was about to go ahead and call someone when the red and blue lights of the police siren made him look up from his phone. For the third time in ten minutes, he sighed. Thankfully, this time was more of relief than anything else. 

The police officer got off of his car and headed for Phil. “What happened here sir?”

“I crashed my car.” Phil made a resigned face, gesturing to the car. 

“Is anyone hurt?” The officer asked again, looking over Phil’s shoulder and into the car.

“No. I was alone while driving.” 

“What happened? Are you drunk?” The officer raised an eyebrow at Phil.

Phil would be insulted at the implication, if the tree he crashed into wasn’t on the side of a very clear, very straight road. “I understand why you’d think that, but no, I wasn’t drunk. I was-” Phil paused, studying the officer carefully. “You won’t laugh?” He asked.

The officer smirked, “Whatever your story is, I can guarantee I’ve heard funnier.”

Phil thought it over and gave the officer a nod. “I was headed home after a late shift, and I didn’t even know I left the sunroof open all day. I also failed to notice it while I was driving and it turns out, a squirrel managed to get into my car sometime during the day. Do you see where I’m going with this?”

The officer pursed his lips, clearly trying not to smile. “No, I do not.” He said, almost breaking character. “Go on.”

Phil huffed. “Well, as I was driving, I might have woken the small creature up because it launched itself in the front seat and attacked my face which cau- Will you please stop laughing?” Phil cried out. “You promised you weren’t going to laugh!”

The officer was holding on to the hood of his car now, unable to stand up straight. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He straightened up and at least tried to look professional. “I will help you. Is the passenger okay?” He burst out laughing again. 

“ _The squirrel_ is fine. It escaped up a tree.” 

“Okay. I’ll call this in, and have your car towed back into town. You can just pick it up at the address. And I’ll give you a ride home, does that sound okay?” The officer asked.

“Yes. Thank you. And please, don’t mention the squirrel thing to anybody? Please?” Phil pleaded.

“Sure thing.” The officer, Barton, his tag says, smirked then reached for his radio. “Kirkwood 718.” 

The radio let out static then, “718 Hwy 47 & 50\. Go ahead.” 

“Yeah, we got an accident here. No casualties, but the girlfriend who caused the accident is MIA. I’m escorting the boyfriend home. Send someone to tow the car, will you?”

“Will do, Barton.” The operator said. Barton turned back to Phil with a smile.

Phil glared at him, clearly unamused.

“Hey, I didn’t say it was a squirrel.” Barton defended.

“I hate you.”

“People always do when they first meet me.” Barton shrugged, rounding his car once more to get to the driver’s side. “You comin?”

Phil sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/144098454506/i-got-up-to-page-27-of-the-prompts-today-its)


End file.
